Peter and Chun Li
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Spider-Man y la Antorcha Humana se alían con Chun-Li y Cammy White para enfrentar la alianza de Doctor Doom y M. Bison. Peter Parker / Chun Li con un ligero Johnny Storm / Cammy White. ONE SHOT. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hola a todos los lectores, hoy les traigo un fanfic sobre algo que se me ocurrió tras jugar el Marvel VS Capcom y me decidí por hacer un crossover entre Spider-Man y Street Fighter. PeterChun Li y Johnny/Cammy.**

***Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Solo la trama de esta historia.**

***Ahora, sí no los aburro más y los dejo con la historia.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Spider-Man and Chun Li<strong>"

_Spider-Man x Street Fighter_

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

><p>Creado: 29-01-2012.<p>

Editado: 15/05/2015.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>a última aventura que viví como Spider-Man me cambió la vida para siempre y desde que la conocí a ella, al revisar los resultados obtenidos, no lo lamenté ni una vez. Ella fue como aire fresco en mi vida y decidí el curso que a partir de hoy me dictan en lo que siempre quise. Una brillante carrera científica y conocer a una mujer a la que amar y formar en el futuro una familia.

Se que en el pasado tuve las oportunidades, sobretodo con Gwen y con Mary Jane pero parecía que el destino tenía otros planes. En el caso de Gwen su propia muerte y en el de Mary Jane la pérdida de la bebé que hizo que ella no lo soportara más y decidiera recomenzar una vida lejos de mi.

Fue duro y dolió pero no se lo reproché en ese momento y ya no lo hago ahora. La vida debe seguir su curso y las personas adaptarse o perecer.

Sin embargo, ahora ya no importa porque a pesar de que empezó con un simple pedido de ayuda de mi amigo Johnny Storm, creo que ni siquiera él se esperaba algo así.

Johnny me llamó para que lo ayudase con su viejo enemigo Doom y como Reed, Sue y Ben se encontraban en el microverso, la querida antorcha necesitaba a un cerebrito y al parecer me encontraba en el marcado rápido.

Lo que no nos esperábamos ni en forma remota es que Doom también había hecho una alianza. Mike Bison de la organización Shadaloo se hizo presente en Latveria y entre ambos peligrosos súper-criminales, tramaron armar una guerra en Europa que beneficiaría a Bison en lo económico y a Doom en conocimientos de ciertas artes arcanas.

Para nuestra suerte, nosotros también recibimos la ayuda correspondiente. Realmente estaban a punto de patearnos bien el trasero cuando ellas aparecieron.

Chun Li, agente de Interpol de origen chino y Cammy White, agente de la organización británica MI-6. Unas auténticas bellezas, en eso yo estaba de acuerdo con Johnny pero muy competentes en su labor y al parecer, ambas venían siguiendo la pista de Bison desde hace algún tiempo.

Al final, sucedió lo esperado, Johnny y yo logramos derrotar a Doom pero para nuestra frustración, resultó un robot. Puta suerte. Doom siempre hace eso.

En cambio, Chun Li y Cammy lograron derrotar y apresar a Bison. Lo entregamos a Nick Fury y a SHIELD pero no nos enteraríamos hasta mucho más tarde que todo era parte de su plan para realizar algo más peligros de lo que en realidad nos podríamos imaginar.

Obviamente hubo algo de duda al principio entre las chicas y nosotros, en especial cuando Johnny, tan típicamente de su parte, comenzó a flirtear con Cammy quien parecía molesta pero por alguna razón que aún a día de hoy me extraña, aceptó salir con él en una cita.

En cuanto, la suerte Parker se apoderó de mi persona. Ahí con os bellezas y quedé pasmado con un pobre fracasado. La verdad que me lo merecía, mi racha con las chicas no venía siendo nada del cual sentirse orgulloso y al parecer no iba a ser la excepción.

Para mi suerte si lo fue, Chun Li se me acercó y me murmuró al oído.

"_Spider-Héroe, que te parece si me invitas a cenar un día de estos"._

Obviamente quedé sorprendido.

"_¿En serio?"_. Genial, peor no podía haber quedado.

"_Claro, algo me dice que bajo esa máscara sexy, se encuentra alguien digno de conocer"._

Bueno, ahora si estaba sorprendido en su totalidad, pero bueno, no debía desperdiciar semejante oportunidad.

"_Apuesta lo que quieras a que tienes razón, preciosura"._

Ella sonrió. Yo también mientras Johnny y Cammy seguían en lo suyo. Uno podría decir que a partir de allí, mi suerte cambió para mejor.

* * *

><p>Chun li y yo, desde entonces, hicimos equipo varias veces. Junto a ella detuvimos al criminal español Vega y junto a su amigo Ryu al antiguo enemigo de este Sagat. Luego ella me ayudó contra Mister Negative y la última escapada de Kletus Kasady con el traje de Carnage.<p>

Digamos que allí fue cuando decidí dejar de ser Spider-Man.

Carnage y Shriek escaparon e hicieron matanzas a su estilo nuevamente. Además de Chun Li y el amigo de Ryu y ella Ken Masters, Eddie Brock con el traje de Anti Venom y mi primogénito clon Kaine se me unieron.

Cuando Shriek casi mata a Chun Li, perdí el control. De no ser por Kaine y Brock no habría sido mejor que una copia tardía de Frank Castle.

Carnage y Shriek fueron encerrados en Ravencroft nuevamente y los héroes allí reunidos pudimos contemplar en silencio la belleza de la naturaleza. Los criminales asesinos habían elegido un pueblo a las afueras de la gran ciudad para atacar.

La observé a Chun Li con los mismos ojos de novio que éramos por los últimos 4 meses y lo decidí. Me desenmascaré enfrente de los demás y tras recitarles una pequeña reflexión, le entregué el traje a Kaine diciendo que ya era su hora de ser un héroe.

Incluso Eddie Brock estaba algo sorprendido. Ni hablar de la propia Chun Li o Ken quien resultó ser un sujeto genial y agradable.

Le hablé a Kaine sobre profundizar mi sueño de ser científico y ahora que había sido contratado por Horizon Labs no me podía permitir el desperdiciar esta tremenda oportunidad.

_Gracias Marla Jameson donde quieras que estés. Y descansa en paz porque te lo mereces_.

Y fue así como pasé los siguientes meses, en especial con la mujer que amo ahora. Chun Li cumplía misiones con la Interpol y yo en la comunidad científica.

Kaine como el nuevo Spider-Man y junto a Eddie Brock como Anti Venom y Felicia Hardy como Black Cat habían decido formar un equipo de superhéroes. Increíblemente resultaban ser efectivos, como la vez que detuvieron los planes del Doctor Octopus y su renovado Sinister Six.

* * *

><p>Esa misma tarde, Chun Li y yo decidimos expresar nuestro amor demorado en las últimas 2 semanas por cuestiones laborales. La verdad que la extrañaba y podía darme cuenta que ella, sin decirme nada, también lo hacía.<p>

Acostados en la cama y tapando nuestros desnudos cuerpos con la sábana, le acaricié su cabello que graciosamente se encontraba suelto. Aparentemente, a Chun Li le encantaba tenerlo desatado cada vez que manteníamos relaciones sexuales. A mi no me importaba. De hecho, me parecía cachondo.

Luego de besarla en el cuello nuevamente, me levanté y decidí darme un baño. Esta noche durante la cena iba a realizar el mayor compromiso de mi vida desde que había recibido los poderes de héroe Spider-Man y fui a buscar el anillo que había comprado para pedirle su mano en matrimonio.

Por suerte, ella aún seguía dormida y no descubrió donde lo había guardado en secreto.

Estaba realmente expectante.

Bueno, un poco nervioso en una parte de mí al creer que algo iba a salir mal pero los nervios eran normales. Matt me lo dijo en su momento cuando se casó con Karen o Reed al pedirle matrimonio a Sue. Johnny, bueno, a veces es mejor no decirle ciertas cosas. Puede ser tan infantil que incluso Deadpool se sentiría obnubilado.

* * *

><p>Esa noche fue mágica. Quien lo diría que yo Chun Li, agente de Interpol, artista marcial y heroína en su tiempo libre se iría a casar.<p>

Probablemente nadie se lo iba a creer. Cammy tal vez, pero aún así me gustaría verle su cara.

Aún puedo recordar tras disfrutar la deliciosa cena en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Nueva York, como en complicidad con el gerente y los camareros, se arrodilló y me propuso matrimonio.

Obviamente estallaron los vitoreos y mi respuesta fue positiva para luego lanzarme contra él y besarlo violentamente en los labios.

El beso si que duró sus buenos momentos que me parecieron eternos y mi corazón parecía estallar.

* * *

><p>A todo esta felicidad entre la pareja, una figura emergía de las sombras en un depósito de chatarra abandonado. A la luz de la luna, se podía apreciar la siniestra figura de Norman Osborn, archienemigo jurado de Spider-Man quien apretujaba en un signo de alianza la mano de Mike Bison quien respondía con el mismo gesto siniestro.<p>

A Peter Parker y a Chun Li le iban a deparar unos días difíciles, en especial cuando Bison le mostró a Norman a unos secuestrados Cammy White y Johnny Storm mientras le contaba al empresario como Shadalloo les lavó el cerebro y ahora ambos se encontraban al servicio de ellos como instrumentos de venganza.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, hasta aquí llegó este nuevo trabajo mío. Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado con ello. Desde ya muchas gracias y cualquier duda, comunicarse por la mensajería privada.<strong>

***Posiblemente en algún momento del futuro, tome esta idea para realizar una versión con más capítulos, pues la idea de Peter y Chun Li me parece muy interesante.**

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


End file.
